Andrew Detmer
Andrew Detmer was a troubled teenager, and the pro-antagonist in Chronicle. Andrew attended CV high school, and was a senior. Unfortunately, Andrew was often bullied by his peers most commonly, Wayne, and Sean, and his cousin Matt Garity. At home Andrew is often assaulted by a group of thugs, and physically, mentally, and verbally abused by his father Richard Detmer. He is bitter about a firefighting injury, which forced him onto disability, and collected insurance money to pay for his wife Karen Detmer's throat cancer medicine. Opening Footage At the beginning of the film we see Andrew with his newly bought camera packing up for school as his father begins to slam on the door drunk and arguing to come in when Andrew tells his father he is filming this his father leaves. After the brutal incident Andrew shows his loving mother Karen, who is dying slowly from stage IV throat cancer his new camera. After his mother tells Andrew it is a nice camera, he heads out of the house, for his cousin Matt Garity to take him to school. Matt has fun with his cousin by singing and telling Andrew about a philosopher named Arthur Schopenhauer. Matt drops Andrew off and warns Matt he will be late for first period. Throughout the day Andrew was called creepy by cheerleaders, and both Sean and Wayne took his camera, head locked and slapped him, and took his camera just to throw it back breaking a piece. After school Andrew was picked up by Matt and asked to go to a party. After minimal pleading Andrew decided to go, but warned that he should leave his camera at home. Back at home while uploading his footage on to his computer his father comes into Andrew's bedroom and beats him out of his chair and tells him "When I say open the door you open the door you got it! Finish you god dame homework". The Discovery While attending the party Andrew is told by Matt to do not follow him, and tries to not be noticed. A bit latter Andrew is confronted by Casey Leter, whom asks what he is filming for, but is interrupted by Matt who begins to try and put the moves on Casey, by talking about Jung, but is soon ignored, and flips Andrew off. Afterwards Andrew bumps into Austin, he is accused of filming his girlfriend, and has beer spilled on him and spit on. Andrew finally breaks down and goes outside sobbing. After cleaning his camera lens Andrew is encountered with a fellow high school student whom is very poplar named Steve who asks Andrew if he is ok and if he can film something with himself and Matt. After minimal convincing Andrew comes along, soon enough, after the first two boys go in Andrew follows out of fear of his cousin. Soon as the three boys go deeper into the hole they encounter a large glowing crystal which begins to turn red causing the camera to go blank. This is where the fun begins Soon after the events in the cave Andrew, Matt, and Steve discovered strange abilities that they had obtained. The boys start off by practicing with harmless pranks, and tricks, such as throwing baseballs, building Legos to traumatic theme songs, and moving shopping carts at Toys R Us. The next day the boys decided to check out what happened to the hole seeing if it had been blocked up, but are sent away. As Andrew and Steve are driving home Steve attempts to get to know Andrew, and gets him to revel info about his father being an alcoholic who is forced into retirement firefighter, and how they are making money for his mom's medicine through insurance. Back at home Andrew learns how to move the camera with his mind, but unfortunately over hears his dad's conversation, that he can not afford another $700. Over time Andrew and Steve become best friends, and Andrew and Matt's relationship becomes less strained. After skipping rocks, and pranking people at Toys R Us the boys were driving home and Andrew attempts to mess around with a redneck driver, but accidentally moves him off the road and into a lake. Trivia Category:Decesed Category:Villions Category:Anti-Heros Category:Students Category:Psychokinesis Category:Male Category:Detmer family